


Starting again

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel cares about Robby a lot, Daniel whump, Divorced Daniel LaRusso, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English and Spanish version, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Lawrence worried, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Post-Canon, Sad Daniel LaRusso, Sin beta, lawrusso, pov Daniel Larruso, protector Daniel LaRusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel and Robby have the argument when he finds out that he is Johnny's son but a tragedy could be That a romance began to form terrible summary I admit it
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I do not have beta so I am very sorry about the spelling and grammar and repetitions of words as I said I do not have beta and if someone would help me I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Clarification 3 the characters may have a lot occ. I'm sorry if you don't want to read it because of that great detail.
> 
> This fic is focused on season two of Cobra Kai In addition to the fact that Daniel is divorced here and has a bad relationship with his family, I hope you enjoy it

“I hate you I can't believe I could trust you Mr. LaRusso I thought training with you would be great but just because I'm the son of your biggest rival you don't want to keep training me” Robby was yelling at me in the Dojo and his words hurt a lot and he has reason in everything he said but it was for a different reason.

“Please Robby let me explain” I commented with a broken voice but I see that Robby was still looking at me seriously.

“Explain to me that you do not want to train me because I am the son of Johnny Lawrence of the man you have been in love with for years and you do not take a step to show what you feel for him, that is why you do not want to train me” he commented I just opened my eyes with surprise From his words, Johnny and I are not together, he does not even know that I am in love with him, but apparently Robby already realized that he had feelings for his father and is claiming him in front of me.

“Robby, where do you not understand that between your father and me nothing happens he hates me and apart that is not the reason why he does not want to teach you” he commented that sadly and luckily Robby did not notice it and kept talking angrily.

“For some reason he does it and you deserve it you think you are invincible and everything but you are not Mr. LaRusso I will not believe anything about you you have disappointed me and more when you do not want to train me because I am his son you do not know how I hate you right now I curse The day we met, I wish that hadn't happened” Robby commented, moving about to leave and I didn't want him to leave without his forgiveness, although I doubt it very much the teenager was furious with me and I was surprised and with a pain in my heart to know that hates me I feel that my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

“I'm really sorry I never wanted it to turn out like this, but I was surprised that you are his son who said things without thinking sorry Robby I hope that one day you forgive me and I know that I disappointed you a lot and I deserve those words and I deserve your hatred towards you I am a bad sensei” I commented sad to know that with that I lost Robby forever and with that I see that he kept looking at me furiously.

“If you are, I do not deny it, you are the worst thing that has happened to me in life and I do not think I will think about it, you deserve to suffer for all the damage you did, goodbye Mr. LaRusso I hope you do well in life and get better students than me” With that he left my dojo and that made me collapse on the ground and tears began to fall on my cheeks.

It was understandable, I am a complete idiot, not only did I hurt Johnny since he was a teenager, but also his son, I will never in my life forgive myself the damage I did to them and I deserve the worst punishment without the love of Johnny and his son as his sensei,

My whole life has gone downhill since I divorced Amanda it did not end well since Sam got hurt in that fight at school, Amanda demanded that I give up karate but my life was always that and I could not leave my passion behind and that it was that caused the divorce.

My children were angry with me to know that he was more interested in karate than my own family and although I explained that they are the most important in my life, I could not leave karate behind, and that is why they left me.

And now it happens with Robby, when I find out that he is Johnny's son I insult him and I told him that I did not want him to train with me, for fear that later he will teach my techniques to his father and then use them against me to attack me with them, but that I don't know I could explain it, because Robby got excited and started insulting me until he finished so he left the Dojo with his things and I here crying for all the damage that I caused both my family and Johnny and Robby

I don't know how long I was crying like this that suddenly I hear screams outside the Dojo and I have to move to see what that scandal is and when I go outside I see about 6 people attacking Robby immediately I will defend him and when I arrive I see that He is lying on the ground with blows to his face and seeing that wounded image of Robby made my blood boil and that made him start beating the six furious and if Mr. Miyagi saw me he would be disappointed to see what the fury earned me but I couldn't help it they hurt the son of the man I love and I wasn't going to let it go, so I keep fighting.

In one of those I did not notice that one of them had taken out a knife and stuck it first in my left arm causing me to move away and bringing my right hand to my wound and I could not avoid the groan of pain when I felt then the knife was in me stomach and listening to Robby's scream when he sees that I fall to the ground and we see how the very idiots were scared to see what seriously injured me, immediately I notice Robby's hands on my head and he puts it on his lap and I open my eyes barely and see that he had tears in his eyes.

“Mr. LaRusso, everything will be fine, hold on, I'm so sorry, I should never have said those cruel words” he began to say between tears, I just looked at him calmly, he was very sleepy.

“Okay Robby I forgive you, tell your father that I will always love him and you” I commented before losing consciousness not listening to Robby's screams.

I do not know how long I was asleep until I feel that a hand begins to gently caress my hair that made me open my eyes and the first thing I see are some impressive blue eyes looking at me with a lot of concern on his face I felt that my heart was racing since do not expect it to be Johnny looking at me with so much concern on his face he turned to see and I see that I am in a hospital room and Robby was sleeping on the couch, he only had his cheeks with gauze thus hiding his wounds I looked at myself quickly to see that my arm I had a bandage on my left and my torso was tight before I saw Johnny again.

“Tremendous scare that you gave Robby and my LaRusso never be anything stupid again” Johnny said seriously and I try not to get mad at his words.

“Ohh excuse me then I will not defend your son from the thugs Lawrence” I replied sarcastically and felt my hoarse voice that surely Johnny noticed and passed me a glass of water I take it gratefully.

“I'm sorry it's just that you worried us both especially Robby who never thought you would defend him after the way he behaved with you in the Dojo saying those horrible words towards you, you left him surprised and I also never expected you to save his life” He commented now calmly but without taking his eyes off mine.

“It was the least I could do, after all he is your son and although at first he reacted badly to knowing that he is your son, he did not wish him harm, especially because I ...” I did not finish saying I was ashamed to tell him that I loved him and If I did not reciprocate my feelings, I don't know what I would do next, I think I would die. I see that his face began to show a small smile on his face that left me surprised.

“That you love me that is what you want to tell me, that you saved my son because you are in love with my LaRusso” Johnny commented and I feel that the blood was going in my face to know that Johnny knew it “you are not discreet in hide it I always knew that you were in love with me since we were teenagers you were easy to read and even more so when you looked at me when you thought I was not looking at you besides your enthusiasm was noticeable when you saw me” keep saying and I feel that I would die of shame to know that Johnny knew before.

“Then why didn't you say anything before or hitting me to know that I was in love with you because you didn't say something” I commented nervously and I couldn't look away in his blue eyes they had me trapped in them.

“Why at that time I was in a dilemma in one part if I wanted to beat you up like that night at the Halloween party but the other wanted to kiss you and never let you go LaRusso” I confess now looking at me somewhat shy and I just open my eyes more when I confessed, he wanted to kiss me.

“What” was the only thing I said not believing what I heard I turned to see Robby and he was still sleeping well because that was the only thing I wanted Robby to know our declaration of love.

“You heard me right but I'll tell you right, I love you Daniel since I started seeing you on the beach I fell in love with you with those Bambi eyes that you have and that smile on your face, I couldn't help it, but I treated you like a bag of boxing either because my friends or Kreese would not have accepted that I was bisexual so I hid it and treated you in the worst possible way, I am always sorry for the way I behaved with you when you fell from that ravine or those blows when I was disguised as a skull or the time I kneeled you in the final fight of the tournament, all I wanted was to hug you in my arms and never let go of you and kiss you and I hope that one day you could forgive me for all the damage I cause you” he commented without stop talking Johnny and I just looked at him in amazement because I did not wait for that revelation from Johnny that he also loved me and that he was sorry for what he did I raise my hand to his who immediately grabbed it gently before pulling him to be about to kiss.

“You are serious, you are not kidding me” I commented fearfully and now Johnny looked at me with disbelief on his face.

“I would never play with your feelings like that, I really love you and I am sorry for what I did and I hope that one day you can forgive me” he commented and I only looked at him for a moment before kissing him and he is surprised but I reciprocate the anxious kiss with care not to hurt my wounds.

“Of course I forgive you Johnny because I love you and I know that it was not your intention to harm me at that time in those years they would have killed us to know of our sensuality also I love you and I will always forgive you all Johnny Lawrence and I want to be clear with you If Robby can ever forgive me for the way I hurt him” I commented turning away from him when we parted with the kiss and I gave him a sad look feeling again the tears about to fall on my cheeks and Johnny just stood up from the chair and that leaves me confused until I see him lie on the side of the hospital bed to hug me and I just snuggle closer to him putting my head on his chest and feeling his arms on my waist and feel a kiss on me front.

“You will see that if Daniel, you do not know how scared it was for him after they wounded you, the first thing he did was call the ambulance and then me and when I saw him in the hospital my heart broke his eyes were full of tears and he wouldn't let me say your name until I had to make him react with him and tell me what happened to you, Daniel, and if you had seen him, your heart would have been broken.Daniel is very sorry for what he said to you” he commented while cleaning my tears with one of his hands and he kissed my forehead again I just looked at Johnny in amazement to pass my gaze back to Robby, who apparently had a very tense dream and I feel bad because I did not blame him for his words. I deserve them.

“You shouldn't feel bad, it's my fault after all I threw out of my Dojo I deserve those words” I answered Johnny with sadness on my face and I see that he looks at me seriously and with concern on his face.

“Of course you do not deserve it LaRusso do not blame yourself, if you were to blame but not so much so that you throw it more and Robby will forgive you, you will see both you and my son are full of guilt but you will see that he will ask for forgiveness, and that you also forgive him so stop blaming you more or else I will kiss you until you leave that silly idea of blaming you” he said that seriously and I look at him smiling and I see that he gets nervous.

“So then he starts kissing me because I still feel my fault” I commented naughty to see that Johnny swallowed hard and brought his face closer to mine.

“Then your sentence will be fulfilled now Daniel” he told me and he gave me a tremendous kiss and I took my good hand to his neck to bring him closer to my mouth and moaning happily the way Johnny was kissing me.

I did not use how long we were kissing until a movement made us separate and we turned to see that it was Robby who woke up and that he was standing in bed looking at the floor I feel my face burn with shame to see what he saw us kissing.

“This me, Mr. LaRusso, I'm so sorry for all the horrible words that I said, it was not my intention to hurt you with them, despite that, you saved my life, you don't know how sorry I am in the way I treat you, I hope you can forgive me” he said, lifting the look again and I get sad to see that there were already tears in his blue eyes that so much resembled his father's.

“I forgive you Robby I know it was very bad the way I told you that I did not want you in my Dojo, you were right it was because of your father, but I was too scared that if he continued training you, you would teach my techniques to your father and I can use it against me” I commented the truth and both Robby and Johnny looked at me as if I had become another person.

“I would never do something like this, Mr. LaRusso, I swear I wanted to learn only your technique and I would never have taught it to my father” he said seriously, I just blushed a little.

“That's right and I was not going to accept them and it did not occur to me that Robby had to teach me I can defeat you if I want with my techniques but it is not necessary that now I defeated you the moment we told each other our feelings and I know that you also think that fighting each other is overrated so you stop thinking that I can beat you because Daniel is not like that and even more so now that we are dating” Johnny said and I just looked at Johnny all blushing for what he confessed.

“¿Boyfriends?” I ask hopefully and I see that both father and son laugh at my expression before I feel Johnny's lips on my forehead and get closer to his chest.

“Of course if you want” he commented now a little blushed and I just smiled even more before kissing him and he returned the kiss until Robby interrupted us again and we had to separate from the kiss,

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend Johnny Lawrence” I answered and I see that he smiles more and hugs me tighter to him before looking at Robby with his eyes still full of tears and I could no longer see that look on his beautiful face.

“And of course I forgive you Robby, if you also forgive me for all the damage I did to you with my words” I commented with fear that I would be rejected again but immediately I feel that his arms hug me with care of my wound from the stomach and looks at me with a small smile on his face.

“Of course I forgive you and more because you gave your life for me, nobody had done something so heroic for me in my life, especially when you faced those guys the first time we met so thank you Mr. LaRusso for saving me life and to make my father happy, both you and he deserve to be happy” he commented and now the one with tears in his eyes is me and I just hugged Robby closer to my chest.

“And I would do it a thousand times to see that you would be safe Robby more than anything because you are the son of the man I love the most in this world and I also love you as if you were my other son and I would never forgive myself if something worse had happened to me I'm glad to see that you only have those minor injuries” I'll go up in relief to take a good look at the gauze on his face.

"That was thanks to your teachings Sensei" Robby commented, smiling at me and I smiled even bigger to see Johnny smiling at us with a huge smile on his face.

“And what are you laughing at, Johnny?” I asked curious and Robby imitated me when he pulled away from the hug and we saw him curious.

“Oh nothing just the way I see a sensei with his pupil hugging each other and asking for forgiveness I never thought they were both so corny” he commented laughing to see how our faces turned red with embarrassment.

“Stop laughing Johnny” I commented red and trying to get away from his arms but it was impossible he pressed me even more to them until I was glued to his chest.

“That will not be possible LaRusso they look very beautiful so flushed both” he commented laughing and we looked at him with a pout on our lips.

“Shut up father, don't you see that you are embarrassing Mr. LaRusso more,” he commented, trying not to laugh, to see what was trapped in his arms and how red he was.

“But it's the truth, Robby, how I could miss this for years and see the adolescent Daniel all flushed and nervous by my presence, how he wanted to go back in time” he commented laughing even louder I just wanted the earth to open up and swallow me in her but I know that it is impossible that it happened.

“Shut up Johnny” I answered, starting to get angry, it was enough to be ashamed.

“Or what will you do? You cannot move from this bed because of your injuries” he commented laughing to see that my face was redder and I immediately kissed him to silence his laughter.

“Wow, I didn't expect that to be an effective way to silence someone,” Robby commented and when we parted we looked at him with a smile on his face.

“Well, you see Robby, this is the easiest way to silence someone especially your father and now listen to me well Johnny Lawrence if you laugh at me again there will be no kisses for a long time you listened to me this was an aperitif but now if you You laugh at me no more kisses for a month understood” I threaten and laugh at his expression that was horrified by my words that both Robby and we laughed at him now.

“If I understood no more making fun of you LaRusso now you can kiss me again” he commented with a pout that made us laugh again and I brought my face close to his face.

“As you ordered Lawrence” with that we kissed again.

“I'm glad to see that you are both together after all they had to go through to get them together,” Robby commented when we pulled away and looked at him with a dreamy look.

“That's right and now that I have Daniel by my side, I won't let you go so easily” Johnny commented, pressing me closer to his chest and I sighed happily.

“And I don't want you to, I'm yours and always will be” I commented with a smile on my lips.

“That's right, you're mine and nobody else's” he commented kissing me again and I gladly accept the kiss.

“That means the three of us will be a family by now,” Robby commented when we pulled away and we had a smile on our faces.

“That's right now we will be a great family that you tell me Daniel would accept to be part of our small family” he commented nervously and I only smiled more if possible and I kiss him with a passion that I thought I did not have.

“Of course I want to be from their family but with the condition that they come to live with me in Miyagi-Do they tell me” I nervously commented and I see how they look at me surprised before two pairs of arms hugged me.

“Of course, if we accept Daniel” Johnny commented smiling at me and kissing me on the forehead.

“Yes now if I will have my guest room as my own room” Robby exclaimed happily I looked at him with a smile on my face.

“I'm glad you like your room Robby and thanks again for forgiving me” I commented still with some guilt and both father and son look at him seriously.

“You don't have to thank if you did it, it was because you were surprised. I understand now, don't blame yourself anymore” he said seriously.

“That's right Robby is right no longer blame yourself now we are all together” Johnny continued, I just snuggled closer to his chest.

“I do not deserve them after everything I did to them” I commented sadly and Johnny lifted his gaze to see me with a seriousness on his face.

“Never say that again Daniel, you did nothing wrong and we forgive you with all our heart and the one who must apologize to you is also me for making your life in squares since high school and Robby for saying those words to you and so much you, Robby and we forgive you so, case closed” he commented more seriously I looked at him incredulously before giving a small smile.

“It's okay for everything to be left behind” I replied and I see that their looks change to a smile.

“That's right, everything stays in the past and now it's time for us all to sleep” Johnny said and then we yawned.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. LaRusso and Dad, rest,” said Robby, who went to the couch to settle down to sleep.

“See you tomorrow Robby” I commented and I see that he smiles at me before closing his eyes and falls asleep.

“It's amazing how Robby has forgiven me so easily” I commented in surprise before settling on his chest and starting to close my eyes.

“Truth that LaRusso is sensational he loves you” he commented stroking my hair trying to make me fall asleep with his touches.

“As I love him, as much as you and Robby I love them very much” I commented sleepily.

“I love you Daniel LaRusso” he commented kissing my forehead and hugging me closer to his chest, and I smiled at his statement and before falling asleep on his torso I say the words that I know that Johnny will be smiling

“I also love you Johnny Lawrence.”

End


	2. Chapter 2

“Te odio no puedo creer que podía confiar en ti señor LaRusso pensé que entrenar contigo sería genial pero solo por que soy hijo de tu mayor rival no quieras seguir entrenándome” me estaba gritando Robby en el Dojo y a mi me dolía mucho sus palabras y tiene razón en todo lo que dijo pero era por otro motivo diferente.

“Por favor Robby déjame explicarte” comenté con voz rota pero veo que Robby me seguía mirándome serio.

“Explicarme que no me quieres entrenar por que soy hijo de Johnny Lawrence del hombre que has estado enamorado desde hace años y no das un paso para demostrar lo que sientes por el, por eso no quieres entrenarme” comentó yo solo abro los ojos con sorpresa por su palabras, Johnny y yo no estamos juntos ni siquiera el sabe que estoy enamorado de él, pero al parecer Robby ya se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por su padre y me lo está reclamando en frente de mi.

“Robby en que parte no entiendes que entre tu padre y yo no pasa nada él me odia y aparte esa no es la razón por la que no te quiera enseñar” comentó eso triste y por suerte Robby no lo noto y siguió hablando enojado.

“Por alguna razón lo hace y te lo mereces te crees invencible y todo pero no lo eres señor LaRusso ya no voy a creer nada de ti me has decepcionado y mas cuando no quieres entrenarme por ser su hijo no sabes como te odio ahora mismo maldigo el día que nos conocimos ojalá eso no hubiera pasado” comentó Robby moviéndose a punto de irse y yo no quería que se fuera sin su perdón aunque lo dudo mucho el adolescente estaba furioso conmigo y yo estaba sorprendido y con un dolor en mi corazón a saber que me odia yo siento que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

“Lo siento de verdad nunca quería que saliera así, pero me quede sorprendido que eres su hijo que dije cosas sin pensar perdón Robby espero que algún día me perdones y sé que te decepcioné mucho y merezco esas palabras y merezco tu odio hacia a ti soy un mal sensei” comenté triste al saber que con eso perdí a Robby para siempre y con eso veo que me seguía mirándome furioso.

“ Si lo eres no lo niego eres lo peor que me hayas pasado en la vida y no creo que lo pensaré te mereces sufrir por todo el daño que hiciste, adiós señor LaRusso espero que te vaya bien en la vida y consigas mejores estudiantes que yo” con eso se fue de mi Dojo y eso hizo que me derrumbara en el suelo y comenzando caer lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Era comprensible soy un completo idiota no sólo le hice daño a Johnny desde adolescentes si no también a su hijo jamás en la vida me perdonare el daño que les hice y merezco el peor de los castigos sin el amor de Johnny y de su hijo como su sensei,

Toda mi vida se fue para bajo desde que me divorcié de Amanda no termino bien desde que Sam salió lastimada en esa pelea en la escuela, Amanda me exigió que dejara el karate pero mi vida siempre fue eso y no podía dejar mi pasión atrás y eso fue que provocó el divorcio.

Mis hijos estaban enojados conmigo a saber que le interesaba más el karate que mi propia familia y aunque le explique que ellos son los más importantes en mi vida no podía dejar atrás el Karate, y por eso ellos se alejaron de mi .

Y ahora paso con Robby, cuando me entere que es hijo de Johnny lo insulte y le dije que no quería que entrenara conmigo, por temor que luego le enseñe mis técnicas a su padre y luego las use contra mi para atacarme con ellas, pero eso no sé lo pude explicar, por que Robby se exalto y comenzó a insultarme hasta terminar así él se fue del Dojo con sus cosas y yo aquí llorando por todo el daño que provoqué tanto con mi familia como Johnny y Robby

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así llorando que de pronto escucho gritos afuera del Dojo y me tengo que mover para ver que es ese escándalo y cuando voy a afuera veo como a 6 personas atacando a Robby de inmediato voy a defenderlo y cuando llego lo veo que esta tirado en el suelo con golpes en su rostro y ver esa imagen herido de Robby hizo hervir mi sangre y eso hizo que comenzara a golpear a los seis furioso y si el señor Miyagi me viera se decepcionaría a ver qué me la gano la furia pero no podía evitarlo lastimaron al hijo del hombre que amo y no lo iba dejar pasar, así que sigo luchando.

En uno de esas no me fijo que uno de ellos había sacado una navaja y me la clavó primero en mi brazo izquierdo haciéndome apartarme y llevando mi mano derecha a mi herida y no pude evitar el gemido de dolor cuando siento luego la navaja estaba en mi estómago y escuchando los grito de Robby cuando ve que caigo al suelo y vemos como se iban asustados los muy imbeciles a ver qué me hirieron en gravedad , enseguida noto las manos de Robby en mi cabeza y la pone en su regazo y yo abro los ojos apenas y ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

“Señor LaRusso todo va estar bien resiste lo siento tanto nunca debí decir esas crueles palabras” comenzó a decir entre llanto yo solo lo miro tranquilo tenía mucho sueño.

“Esta bien Robby te perdono, dile a tu padre que siempre lo voy amar y a ti” comenté antes de perder la inconsciencia no escuchando los gritos de Robby.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido hasta que siento que una mano comienza acariciar mi cabello con suavidad que hizo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que vea son unos impresionantes ojos azules mirándome con mucha preocupación en su rostro yo sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba ya que no espere que fuera Johnny mirándome con tanta preocupación en su rostro volteó a ver y veo que estoy en un cuarto de hospital y en el sillón estaba Robby durmiendo solo tenía las mejillas con gasas ocultando así sus heridas yo me miro rápido para ver que mi brazo izquierdo tenía una venda y también en mi torso bien apretada antes de volver a ver a Johnny.

“Tremendo susto que nos metiste a Robby y a mi LaRusso jamás vuelvas a ser nada estupido de nuevo” comentó Johnny serio y yo trato de no enojarme por sus palabras.

“Ohh disculpa entonces ya no defenderé a tu hijo de los matones Lawrence” respondí con sarcasmo y sienta mi voz ronca que de seguro Johnny lo noto y me paso un vaso de agua yo lo tomo agradecido.

“Lo siento es solo que nos preocupaste ambos sobre todo a Robby que nunca pensó que lo defenderías después de la manera que se comportó contigo en el Dojo diciendo esas horribles palabras hacia ti, lo dejaste sorprendido y a mi también nunca espere que salvaras su vida” comentó ahora tranquilo pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

“Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo es tu hijo y aunque al principio reaccione mal a saber que es tu hijo no le deseaba el mal sobre todo por que yo…” no termine decir me daba vergüenza en decirle que lo amaba y si no correspondía mis sentimientos no sé qué haría después creo que me moriría veo que su rostro comenzaba salir una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que me dejo sorprendido.

“Que me amas eso es lo que quieres decirme, que salvaste a mi hijo por que estás enamorado de mi LaRusso” comentó Johnny y yo siento que la sangre se me iba en el rostro a saber que Johnny lo sabía “no eres nada discreto en escóndelo siempre supe que estabas enamorado de mi desde que fuimos adolescentes eras fácil de leer y más cuando me mirabas cuando pensabas que no te estaba mirando además de tu entusiasmo se notaba cuando me veías” sigue diciendo y yo siento que me moriría de vergüenza a saber que Johnny lo sabía desde antes.

“ Entonces por qué no dijiste antes nada o golpeándome a saber que estaba enamorado de ti por que no dijiste algo” comenté nerviosos y no podía apartar la mirada en sus ojos azules me tenían atrapados en ellos.

“Por qué en ese momento estaba en un dilema en una parte si te quería agarrarte a golpes como aquella noche en la fiesta de Halloween pero la otra quería besarte y nunca dejarte ir LaRusso” confeso ahora mirándome algo tímido y yo solo abro mas los ojos cuando confeso quería besarme.

“Que” fue lo único que dije no creyendo lo que escuchaba volteo a ver a Robby y seguía dormido bien por que eso era lo único quería que Robby supiera nuestra declaración de amor.

“Me escuchaste bien pero te lo dire bien, te amo Daniel desde que comencé a verte en la playa caí enamorado de ti con esos ojos de Bambi que tienes y esa sonrisa en tu rostro, no pude evitarlo, pero te traté como una bolsa de boxeo ya sea por que mis amigos o Kreese no me hubieran aceptado que yo fuera bisexual por eso lo oculté y te trate de la peor manera posible, siempre estoy arrepentido de la forma que me comporté contigo cuando te caíste de esa barranca o esos golpes cuando estaba disfrazado de calavera o la vez que te hice la rodilla en la pelea final del torneo lo único quería era abrazarte en mis brazos y no soltarte nunca y besarte y espero que algún día tú pudieras perdonarme por todo el daño que te provoque” comentó sin parar de hablar Johnny y yo solo lo miraba asombrado por que no me espere esa revelación de Johnny que él también me amaba y que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo levanto mi mano a la suya que inmediato la agarró con suavidad antes de jalarlo para estar a punto de besarnos.

“Lo estás diciendo en serio no me estás bromeando” comenté temeroso y ahora Johnny me veía con incredulidad en su rostro.

“Nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos así, de verdad te amo y estoy arrepentido de lo que hice y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme” comentó y yo solo lo miro un momento antes de bésalo y él se sorprende pero me corresponde el beso ansioso con cuidado de no lastimarme las heridas.

“Por supuesto que te perdono Johnny por que te amo y sé que no fue tu intención en dañarme en ese entonces en esos años nos hubieran matado a saber de nuestra sensualidad además yo te amo y siempre te perdonaré todo Johnny Lawrence y quiero estar contigo claro si es que Robby me pueda perdonarme alguna vez por la forma que lo maltéate” comenté apartándome de él cuando nos separamos del beso y le daba una mirada triste sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas a punto de caer en mis mejillas y Johnny solo se para de la silla y eso me deja confundido hasta que veo que se acuesta a lado de la cama del hospital para que me abrace y yo solo me acurruco más a él poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y sintiendo sus brazos en mi cintura y sienta un beso en mi frente.

“Ya verás que si Daniel, no sabes lo asustado que fue para el después de que te hirieron, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la ambulancia y después a mi y cuando lo vi en el hospital se me rompió el corazón sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no dejaba decir tu nombre hasta que tuve que hacerlo reaccionar con él y me contara lo que te pasó Daniel, y si lo hubieras visto se te hubiera roto el corazón Daniel esta muy arrepentido por lo que te dijo” comentó mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con una de sus manos y volvía a besar mi frente yo solo miro asombrado a Johnny para pasar de nuevo mi mirada a Robby que al parecer tenía el sueño muy tenso y yo me siento mal por que no lo culpaba de sus palabras más bien me las merezco.

“No debe de sentirse mal es mi culpa después de todo lo eche de mi Dojo merezco esas palabras” le respondí con tristeza en mi rostro a Johnny y veo que él me mira serio y con preocupación en su rostro.

“Por supuesto que no lo mereces LaRusso no te culpes a ti mismo, si tuviste la culpa pero no tanto para que te la eche más y Robby te perdonara ya verás tanto tu como mi hijo están llenos de culpa pero ya verás que él te va pedir perdón, y que tu también lo perdones así que deja de culparte más o si no te besaré hasta que dejes esa tonta idea de echarte la culpa” dijo eso serio y yo lo miro sonriendo y veo que él se pone nervioso.

“A si entonces comienza a besarme por que todavía siento culpa mía” comenté travieso a ver qué Johnny tragaba saliva y acercaba más su rostro al mío.

“Entonces tu sentencia se cumplirá ahora Daniel” me dijo y me dio un tremendo beso y yo llevo mi mano buena a su cuello para acercarlo más a mi boca y gimiendo feliz de la manera de que Johnny me besaba.

No use cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos hasta que un movimiento hizo que nos separábamos y volteábamos a ver que era Robby que se despertó y que estaba parado de la cama mirando el suelo yo siento mi cara arder de vergüenza a ver qué nos vio besando.

“Este yo señor LaRusso lo siento tanto por todas las horribles palabras que dije no fue mi intención herirte con ellas a pesar de eso me salvaste la vida no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy en la forma que te trate espero que me puedas perdonar” comentó levantando la mirada de nuevo y yo me pongo triste a ver qué ya había lágrimas en sus ojos azules que tanto se parecía a los de su padre.

“Te perdono Robby sé que fue muy mal de la forma de que te dije que no te quería en mi Dojo, tenias razón fue por tu padre, pero estaba demasiado asustado de que si te seguía entrenando, le enseñarías las mis técnicas a tu padre y lo pueda usar en mi contra” comenté la verdad y tanto Robby y a Johnny me miraban como si me hubiera convertido en otra persona.

“Yo jamás haría algo como así Señor LaRusso te lo juro yo quería aprender sólo tu técnica y jamás se la hubiera enseñado a mi padre” comentó serio yo solo me sonrojo un poco.

“Así es y yo no iba aceptarlas y ni se me ocurrió por la cabeza que Robby me las tuviera que enseñar yo te puedo derrotar si quiero con mis técnicas pero no es necesario eso ahora ya te derroté en el momento que nos dijimos nuestros sentimientos y sé que tu también piensas que pelearnos entre nosotros esta sobrevalorado así que dejas de pensar que yo te puedo vencer por que no es así Daniel y más ahora que somos novios”comentó Johnny y yo solo miro a Johnny todo sonrojado por lo que confesó.

“¿Novios?” pregunto esperanzado y veo que tanto padre e hijo se ríen de mi expresión antes de sentir los labios de Johnny en mi frente y acercarme más en su pecho.

“Eso claro si tu quieres” comentó ahora el un poco sonrojado y yo solo sonrió aun más antes de besarlo y él me corresponde el beso hasta que Robby nos interrumpe de nuevo y nos tuvimos que separar del beso,

“Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio Johnny Lawrence” respondí y veo que me sonríe más y me abraza más fuerte a él antes de mirar a Robby todavía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ya no podía ver esa mirada en su bello rostro .

“Y por supuesto que te perdono Robby, si tu también me perdonas a mi por todo el daño que te hice con mis palabras” comenté con miedo que fuera rechazado de nuevo pero en seguida siento que sus brazos me abrazan con cuidado de mi herida del estómago y me mira con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Por supuesto que te perdono y más por que diste tu vida por mi, nadie había hecho algo tan heroico por mí en mi vida, sobre todo cuando te enfrentaste a con esos tipos la primera vez que nos vimos así que gracias señor LaRusso por salvarme la vida y por hacer feliz a mi padre, tanto tu como él merecen ser felices” comentó y ahora el que tenía lágrimas en los ojos soy yo y solo abrazaba más a Robby a mi pecho.

“Y lo haría mil veces para ver que estarías a salvo Robby mas que nada por que eres el hijo del hombre que más amo de este mundo y también te quiero como si fueras mi otro hijo y jamás me perdonaría si te hubiera ocurrido algo peor me alegro ver que solo tienes esas heridas leves” subiré de alivio a observar bien las gasas en su rostro.

“Eso fue gracias a tus enseñanzas Sensei” comentó Robby sonriéndome y yo le sonrió aun más grande para ver a Johnny sonriéndonos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

“¿Y tu de que te ríes Johnny?” pregunte curioso y Robby me imita cuando se apartó del abrazo y lo vimos curiosos.

“Oh nada solo la manera de como veo a un sensei con su pupilo se abrazan y pidiéndose perdón nunca pensé que ambos fueran tan cursis” comentó riendo a ver cómo nuestras caras se ponían rojas de vergüenza.

“Deja de reírte Johnny” comenté rojo y tratando de apartarme de sus brazos pero era imposible me apretó aún más a ellos hasta estar pegado a su pecho.

“Eso no será posible LaRusso se ven bien hermosos tan sonrojados ambos” comentó riendo y nosotros lo mirábamos con un puchero en nuestros labios.

“Cállate padre no ves que estás avergonzando más al señor LaRusso” comentó tratando de no reírse el a ver qué estaba atrapado en sus brazos y lo rojo que estaba.

“Pero es la verdad Robby como me pude perder esto durante años y ver al adolescente Daniel todo sonrojado y nervioso por mi presencia, como quisiera retroceder el tiempo” comentó riéndose aun más fuerte yo lo único quería era que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ella pero se que es imposible que sucediera.

“Ya cállate Johnny” conteste comenzando a enojarme ya fue suficiente estar avergonzado.

“O que harás no puedes moverte de esta cama por tus heridas” comentó riendo a ver que mi cara más roja y yo de inmediato lo beso para acallar sus risas.

“Wow, no me espere que esa fuera una manera efectiva para callar alguien” comentó Robby y cuando nos separamos lo miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Pues ya ves Robby así es de la manera más fácil de callar alguien sobre todo a tu padre y ahora escúchame bien Johnny Lawrence si te vuelves a reírte de mi ya no habrá besos por mucho tiempo me escuchaste este fue un aperitivo pero ahora si te ríes de mi no mas besos durante un mes entendido” amenazo y me rio de su expresión que estaba horrorizada por mis palabras que tanto Robby y lo nos echamos a reír ahora de él.

“Si entendido no más burlarme de ti LaRusso ahora me puedes volver a besar” comentó con un puchero que hizo que nos volviéramos a reír y yo acerco mi cara en su rostro.

“Como usted ordené Lawrence” con eso nos volvimos a besar .

“Me alegro ver que ambos estén juntos después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que estén juntos” comentó Robby cuando nos apartamos y lo veíamos con mirada soñadora.

“Así es y ahora que tengo a mi lado Daniel no te dejare ir tan fácilmente” comentó Johnny apretándome más a su pecho y yo suspiro feliz.

“Y no quiero que lo hagas soy tuyo y siempre lo seré “ comenté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

“Así es eres mío y de nadie mas” comentó besándome de nuevo y yo gustosamente acepto el beso.

“Eso significa que ya lo tres seremos una familia” comentó Robby cuando nos apartamos y nosotros teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Así es ahora seremos una gran familia que me dices Daniel aceptarías estar en parte de nuestra pequeña familia” comentó nervioso y yo solo sonrió más si es posible y lo beso con una pasión que pensé que no tenía.

“Por supuesto que quiero ser de su familia pero con la condición que se vengan a vivir conmigo en Miyagi-Do que me dicen” comenté nervioso y veo como me miran sorprendidos antes de que dos pares de brazos me abrazaban.

“Por supuesto que Si aceptamos Daniel” comentó Johnny sonriéndome y besándome en la frente.

“Si ahora si tendré mi cuarto de huéspedes como mi cuarto propio” exclamo feliz Robby yo lo miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

“Me alegro que te guste tu cuarto Robby y gracias de nuevo por perdonarme” comenté todavía con algo de culpa y tanto padre e hijo le miran serios.

“No tienes que agradecer si lo hiciste fue por que estabas sorprendido lo entiendo ahora ya no te culpes mas” comentó serio.

“Así es Robby tiene razón ya no te eches más la culpa ahora estamos todos juntos” continuó diciendo Johnny yo solo me acurruco más en su pecho.

“No los merezco después de todo lo que les hice” comenté triste y Johnny levanta su mirada para verme con una seriedad en su rostro.

“Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Daniel, no hiciste nada malo y te perdonamos de todo el corazón y el que debemos de pedirle disculpas somos también nosotros yo por hacerte la vida de cuadritos desde la secundaria y Robby por decirte esas palabras y tanto tu, Robby y y te perdonamos así que caso cerrado” comentó más serio yo lo miraba incrédulo antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

“Esta bien que todo se quede atrás” respondí y veo que sus miradas cambian a una sonrisa.

“Así es todo se queda en el pasado y ahora es momento que todo durmamos” comentó Johnny y en ese entonces bostezamos.

“Hasta mañana Señor LaRusso y papá que descansen” dijo Robby que se fue al sillón acomodarse a dormir.

“Hasta mañana Robby” comenté y veo que me sonríe antes de cerrar sus ojos y se queda dormido.

“Es increíble la forma en que Robby me haya perdonado tan fácilmente” comenté sorprendido antes de acomodarme en su pecho y comenzando a cerrar mis ojos.

“Verdad que es sensacional LaRusso él te quiere” comentó acariciando mi cabello tratando de dormirme con su toques.

“Como yo lo quiero a él, tanto como a ti como a Robby los quiero mucho” comenté soñoliento.

“Te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó besándome mi frente y abrazándome más a su pecho, y yo sonrió a su declaración y antes de quedarme dormido en su torso digo las palabras que se que Johnny estará sonriendo 

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic, thank you very much for reading
> 
> the next chapter is the spanish version i hope you like it so much


End file.
